Dream Come True
by imaginationstation1997
Summary: Nellie's dream come true. Rated M for naughtiness :D Enjoy! Oneshot


A/N: Hi! Yes... I am in the need for some smut ;) I have an urge to write this sooo... enjoy I guess =D

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWEENEY TODD!**

Sweeney had done it. He had finally married Nellie Lovett. He finally swallowed back his anger and revenge, and opened up to his new feelings that Nellie had awoken in him. He had finally realized the fact, that he really DID love Nellie. He had all of the signs. That fuzzy feeling when she was near, the way he noticed her.. He just knew deep down inside, that there was something. Something that connected him to Nellie. He recalled that night, that he had confessed his love for her.

_Flashback:_

_Sweeney was sitting in his chair, listening to Nellie's footsteps outside, her cheery voice greeting people. He had been feeling so odd that day. Not sick. But odd. As if something was trying to get him to go to Nellie, and tell her his odd symptoms. But what would Lucy think? Why did it truly matter? She was no longer here. And he was almost sure she would move on if he had died. He just didn't know. He sat, quarreling with his mind, not getting anywhere. Then, her heard Nellie's footsteps. He looked at a clock on the wall nearest him, and noticed it was probaly her with his dinner._

_"Ello love!" She grinned. He smiled at her, and she stood in her spot. Had his lips just curled into a.. smile?_

_"Mrs. Lovett? I have been meaning to ask you something." Sweeney said quietly, standing up. Nellie had a twinge of excitement grow in the pit of her stomach. Sweeney was the one to be starting a conversation? She had to soak it all up, and she needed to remember every word._

_"Yes love?" She asked, setting down his tray onto a little table. He lustfully watched her cleavage grow closer to him. He gulped, and shook his head._

_"Do you.. Do you know that feeling.." He stuggled with words, not really coming right out with it. She sat on a stool, and waited for him to finish. He took a few seconds, and finally mustered up his strength and strongly asked._

_"Do you know that feeling, when someone comes near you or talks to you, and you go all.. warm?.. Fuzzy?" He asked, looking at the floor. He was a little embarrassed,_

_"Or how about that feeling of wanting to see them all of the time, but feeling stupid after thinking about them so much?" He asked, finally looking up at her. She smiled hugely, and stood back up._

_"Oh, I know JUST the feeling pet." She winked. He looked into her chocolate pools, and gulped._

_"Your in love with someone Mista T!" She giggled. She secretly wished it was her, but knew he most likely wasn't. She had a gleam of excitement in her eyes._

_"Ohhh.. Come on love tell me who it is!" She laughed, and she leaned her elbows on the table, chin in her hands. She smiled, and he looked at her cleavage. He walked over to her, staring her down. She stood up slowly, creeping away with a little bit of fear. Was he angry at what she said? He kept walking up to her, and she kept walking, finally her back hitting the wall. Well, no where she could go now. He couldn't hurt her. Who else would deal with his gruesome job? Would he? He kept walking closer, until he had his hand onto her hips. Her body tensed at his sudden contact. He leaned in, his nose brushing her hair and whispered,_

_"You. I am in love with you." He leaned back, and looked into her now huge eyes. He smirked at her face, contorted into a funny expression._

_"Wha-What?" She stuttered. He leaned back in, and gave her neck a quick kiss. This alone sent her body into bliss._

_"You heard me right Nellie." He leaned back, and before he could protest, she flung her arms around his neck, and kissed him lightly, but with enough force, on his lips. She pulled back, waiting for his reaction, but he put his hand in the back of her neck, and pulled her back, deepening the kiss. She felt him press his tongue to her lips, and obediently opened her mouth, allowing him to take her farther into bliss. Eventually, they pulled back for breath, and she smiled,_

_"I love you too, but I need to get back to work." She smirked, when she felt his fingers run down her stomach._

_"Fine, but I expect you up here to talk to me after work." Though he never truly admitted it, he loved listening to Nellie speak, he found the movement of her mouth very seductive, and always enjoyed her faint giggles here and there._

_".. Alright love." She smiled, and spun quickly, running down the steps, her heart pounding with happiness._

_End of Flashback:_

Sweeney turned, and looked at his new wife. They were walking back from the church after work hours, and she was leaning on his shoulder. They were finally married. They were finally one. For once, she had nothing to say. She was too happy to even think of words. Just then, Sweeney grabbed her wrist, and walked into a hidden alley. She looked at him in wonder, but kept quiet. Just then he lightly threw her against the brick wall, and kissed her hard on her mouth. He gently ran his fingers over her cleavage, down her stomach. She shivered in delight. They hadn't had sex yet, because she wanted to wait for marriage, and he reluctantly agreed.

"I want you.. _so..._bad Nellie." He moaned slightly, when she deepened the kiss. She smiled underneath his lips, when she felt his pants suddenly bulge up. Just then she pushed him off of her, and started to run.

"You'll have to catch me then." She smirked. He grinned with intense desire, and chased her through the streets of London. They didn't care what people thought, when they ran past them, they didn't care if their laughs echoed through all of London either. Nellie was pleased, just to hear Sweeney laugh. It was a cute laugh, and a quiet one. Her's was high pitched and girly. She didn't care. She just kept running. Finally she saw the shop, and looked back, to see Sweeney was only a few feet away. She squealed in delight. Sweeney smirked. He loved when she laughed. It was so cute and adorable. She finally reached the door, and ran in, hiding behind a counter. She heard him open the door, the bell tinkling. Surprisingly she stifled her deep breaths, and listened to Sweeney's footsteps.

"Nellie... Where are you, love?" He called mockingly. She smirked, when she heard his footsteps stop, and then saw his foot, beside her. She looked up, to see a madly grinning Sweeney, who pulled her up, and somehow got her into his arms, and carried and spun her around. He stopped spinning and looked into her chocolate eyes.

"I love you Nellie Todd." He smirked, content with her name. She smiled brightly at him and replied,

"And I love you Sweeney Todd." He smiled one last time, and walked casually to the bedroom, they both knew what was going to happen. When he reached the foot of the bed, and threw her onto it, earning a childish squeal escape her mouth. He smiled at her at asked,

"Now pet.. Where were we?" She smiled, and he leaned over, his hands beside her shoulders. She grabbed him behind his neck, and pulled him down slowly, onto her lips.

"Ahh.. Now I remember." He smirked. He gently kissed her cheeks, then her jawline, all the way down her neck. She shivered, and then let out a uncontrollable laugh, when he gently tickled her. He kept doing it, watching her squirm underneath him, face red from laughing so hard. For some reason he found this extremely erotic. She looked at him, and kissed him again, helping herself stifle her laugh. He stopped, and ran his hand down her hips, enjoying her luscious curves. He ran his finger over her cleavage, and smirked when she squirmed again. He loved seeing her squirm beneath him.. She reached up and fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. He kept kiss the top of her breast, and reached for the laces in front of her corset. Eventually, she reached the last button, and slid his cotton shirt off of him. Dragging his jacket along with it. She stared at his amazingly tight chest, still strong looking as if he just came back from the hard labor of Australia. He let out a sigh of frustration, at how many ties there actually WERE on her corset.

"Good god Nellie, honestly, who designs womens clothing..?" He trailed off, and she smiled at him, helping him undo it. Finally it was off, and his eyes flooded with lust as her breasts were released from their confinement. Nellie was kind of embarrassed at the way he ogled her, but she let him stare, and waited for a response. Instead of words, he just leaned down and kissed her all over.

"You're so damn sexy.." He growled, deeply, causing her blood to run cold at the sound of his seductive tone. Finally, he reached down, and tugged her skirt off with ease, smiling at the effortless task. She lay there, only with her panties, him standing in just his pants. He leaned down to her jaw and kissed it, and she slyly snuck her hand down, and gripped the hardened member, and he let out a gasp of surprise, and pleasure.

She slowly unzipped his pants, and stuck her hand down, past his underwear, and gripped it firmly, and felt it grow harder under her touch. She smirked even wider, when he let out a deep moan. She leaned her head back up and he kissed her on the lips, slowly slipping his tongue in. She pushed his pants down with her feet, making Sweeney shiver at the coolness of her little feet. She put her hand back down and pumped him slowly, and he shuddered in ecstasy. All of a sudden, she pushed him upwards, and he still was leaning on his knees, and before he realized what she was doing, she gently sucked on his extremely hard member, and he let out a long, and desireful moan, as she flicked her tongue up and down.

"Nellie.." He said, and she find herself growing wetter at the sound of her name escaping his lips. She had never heard him like this, and she liked it. A lot.

She noticed a bit of his juices seeping out, and she licked it hungrily. She smiled, at the sweet taste that over came her mouth. He was shaking violently, and he felt the heat grow in his member, and knew he was about there. She could feel the heat from his manhood, and he pulled her hair back behind her head, and thrust his hips forward, his seed shooting out into her mouth. She swallowed down the sweet tasting juice, and he pushed her back. He had never had that pleasure from a woman before. Sure he heard of it, but Lucy had NEVER down ANYTHING remotely like that before. She was far too timid. He was almost disgusted at the memory of her. After a few more mintutes of kissing, however, she completely left his mind.

Sweeney moved down, and had an idea of his own. He spread her legs with the palms of her hands, and Nellie watched in wonder. He quickly had his tongue gliding across her hot sex, and she immidately threw her head back in ecstasy. He licked, and finally stuck his tongue in, as she leaned up, arching her back.

"God.. Sweeney.." She moaned, and he smirked, adding a few more licks. She was on her verge of climaxing too, and before he knew it, her juice spilled, and he licked it up hungrily. He stuck a finger in her, and she gasped in pleasure, enjoying as his fingers moved in and out. He soon stuck another in, and she put her hand in his hair, fisting it. Sweeney leaned back up, and licked his fingers in front of her, the juices stringing from his lips and his fingers. She licked her suddenly dry lips, and he leaned down and kissed her. She could taste herself in his mouth, adding a whole new flavor of Sweeney's kisses.

"God.. I need you now Sweeney.." She moaned. He had to agree too. His member was almost hurting from such strong arousal he was having. He leaned down, and swiftly pushed in. He took it slow, letting Nellie adjust to him. After a few movements, and lifted her hips up, showing him to keep going harder.

Each thrust, he earned a quick intake of breath, short whimpers of pleasure escaping her mouth. He groaned, and he hit just the right spot on Nellie, and she shook with excitement.

"I'm almost there Sweeney.." She said, and he watched her facial expressions. The furrowing of her eyebrows, they O her lips made. This alone, triggered his climax, and he again shot into her. He looked back up, and felt her walls clenching him. She shuddered violently, and he saw the huge wave of pleasure, go across her face. He slowly

slid out of her. And pulled her into his chest. The sweat on them, causing them to feel slick against each other. She sighed, and for once in her life, she had nothing to say. She was too happy to express. She had her man, she had her dream come true. She had her happy ending. Finally.

"God, Nellie, Why the HELL did you make me wait?" He chuckled, playing with her auburn curls, tucking it behind her ear. She just smiled, and kissed his cheek.

"I haven't the slightest idea." She said, enjoying her dream come true.


End file.
